The overall goal of the CTSI Mentored Clinical Translational Research Training Program is to catalyze the research career development of early-stage clinical/translational investigators. A supportive institutional environment well be provided to assure that trainees develop the appropriate skills necessary for continuous improvement in translational research and science. The specific objectives are: Specific Aim 1: To prepare a cadre of well-trained translational researchers by creating and periodically reviewing research career development plans to ensure they are individualized, comprehensive, and goal- oriented. Specific Aim 2: To prepare trainees for a team science-based research career by exposing them to diverse training experiences and linking each scholar to a comprehensive mentoring team. Specific Aim 3: To increase the number of under-represented minority researchers by increasing the diversity of the selection and mentoring teams and the applicant pool. The program is designed to accelerate the translation of basic science discoveries into clinical care and improvements in population health by preparing a qualified clinical and translational research workforce. The program provides early-stage investigators with research training, funds and time to engage in inter-professional educational opportunities and opportunities to learn multidisciplinary team skills by engaging with experienced investigators from different disciplines. The program integrates team science into trainees? research development by imbedding trainees as active members of multidisciplinary research teams that include clinical and basic science investigators. Scholars are supported either by NIH funds (KL2) or local institutional funds. Thus far, the evaluation of the program has been measured by its impact on the research productivity and career trajectories of trainees. To date, 26 scholars have been recruited into the program, including 23 scholars who have completed training in the program and 3 current trainees selected last year. Of this group, 18 of 23 graduates have received funding beyond their KL2. Between 2014-2018, KL2 graduates published 50 manuscripts, were awarded 33 grants totaling $8,748,110, and received 17 awards and honors. Progression of scholars through the ranks of academic medicine is clear with 13 having been promoted to Associate or Full Professor. In addition, scholars have taken leadership roles including two as Department Chairs, one Interim Chair, two as Division Chiefs and one as Medical Director.